The present invention relates to a gas fireplace for producing a flame having a realistic appearance as though it was produced by real wood burning, and a method for producing such flame.
Gas fireplaces are common place in many homes today. They are able to provide the advantages of a real wood fire without the disadvantages associated with real wood burning fireplaces. The problem with most gas fireplaces is that they produce a static flame that is not realistic looking, i.e., they produce a flame which is not similar to a flame produced by actual burning wood.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gas fireplace capable of producing a realistic flame as though it was produced by actual burning wood.